Keeper of the Light
|} Keeper of the Light (Ezalor) - to bazujący na atrybucie inteligencji bohater. Jest postacią zasięgową. Ezalor może wspierać swych sojuszników w potrzebie i pchać niestrzeżoną ścieżkę z łatwością, jest więc bardzo cennym sojusznikiem dla każdego zespołu. Ma wiele przydatnych umiejętności - może on skierować potężną kulę intensywnego światła, która może mocno zaszkodzić armii wrogich creepów na ścieżce, co pozwala na łatwe nacieranie; i może także manipulować maną - przywracać sobie manę oraz swym sojusznikom. Jego umiejętność ostateczna pozwala mu na zdobycie pełnej mocy, dając Ezalorowi dostęp do 2 sub-umiejętności oraz poprawy istniejących umiejętności, dając mu w sumie sześć różnych umiejętności. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Na płowym koniu jeździ on, ta iskra niezliczonych słońc, ten Strażnik Światła. Ezalor uciekł ze sfery Fundamentalnych dawno temu. Oddzielił się tym samym od innych starożytnych mocy, z którymi związany był wewnątrz wielkiej harmonii Pierwotnych. Jest siłą, która nabrała świadomości u zarania wszechświata, a teraz przemierza wszystkie sfery jednocześnie, niosąc swój dar na czubku świetlistego kostura, o krok wyprzedzając następujący mu na pięty chaos. Cały ten majestat skrywa postać zgrzybiałego staruszka, który ledwie utrzymuje się w siodle. Jednak w konfrontacji z chaosem bądź siłami ciemności pierwotne światło rozbłyskuje i ukazuje pełnię jego potęgi, przemieniając go na powrót w siłę, której nie można zlekceważyć. Umiejętność Illuminate= left|150pxSkupia kulę energii świetlnej, której moc zależy od czasu trwania inkantacji. Uwolniona kula porusza się w linii prostej, zadając obrażenia oraz odsłaniając mgłę wojny. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Inkantacja, Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 100 PROMIEŃ: 350 ZASIĘG: 1550 MAKSYMALNY CZAS TRWANIA INKANTACJI: 2/3/4/5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 150/160/170/180 DODATKOWA INFORMACJA:right|70px Istnieje również umiejętność Illuminate podczas trwania umiejętności ostatecznej Spirit Form. Ukryte światło Ezalora ujawnia się w cudowny sposób. left|80pxRelease Illuminate: Zakończ inkantację wcześniej. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu |-| Mana Leak= left|140pxOsłabia magiczną esencję wroga, powodując utratę many podczas ruchu. Jeśli bohater straci całą manę, zostanie ogłuszony. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS WYCIEKU: 5/6/7/8 PROCENT WYCIEKU MANY: 3.5%/4%/4.5%/5% CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.5/2/2.5/3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16/14/12/10 MANA: 75 Ezalor zakłóca harmonię Pierwotnych, wysysając magiczną energię ze słabych fizycznie istot. |-| Chakra Magic= left|150pxPrzywraca manę wybranemu sojusznikowi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników PRZYWRÓCONA MANA: 75/150/225/300 REDUKCJA CZASU ODNOWIENIA SOJUSZNIKA: 3/4/5/6 CZAS TRWANIA REDUKCJI CZASU ODNOWIENIA: 15 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 19/18/17/16 MANA: 25/35/45/55 W ten sam sposób Ezalor zsyła własną harmonię na innych. |-| Spirit Form= left|150pxEzalor tymczasowo zamienia swe ciało w formę świetlną, zyskując różnorakie umiejętności. Umiejętność Illuminate jest skupiana przez osobnego ducha. Ezalor uzyskuje umiejętności, takie jak: Blinding Light oraz Recall. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 40 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 80/70/60 MANA: 100 W błysku światła Ezalor ujawnia swą prawdziwą naturę. |-| Recall= left|150pxPo chwili teleportuje do ciebie sojusznika. Jeśli wybrany bohater otrzyma obrażenia od innego gracza, ta umiejętność zostanie przerwana. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu, Inkantacja, Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OPÓŹNIENIE TELEPORTACJI: 5/4/3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 100 Idź w stronę światła. |-| Blinding Light= left|140pxRażące światło rozbłyskuje nad wyznaczonym obszarem, odrzucając oraz oślepiając znajdujące się tam jednostki, przez co ich ataki chybią. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt PROMIEŃ: 675 CZAS TRWANIA: 4/5/6 SZANSA CHYBIENIA: 80% ODLEGŁOŚĆ ODRZUCENIA: 400 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20/16/12 MANA: 50 Pierwotne światło odwraca przebieg bitwy na korzyść Ezalora i jego sojuszników. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Keeper of the Light jest bardzo skutecznym lane supporterem dla postaci potrzebujących dużo many, takich jak: Chaos Knight, Morphling, Juggernaut, Skeleton King, Magnus, Tiny, Zeus, Leshrac, Ancient Apparition i wiele innych postaci. Ich trwałość na lane będzie znacznie zwiększona przez obecność Keeper of the Lighta. *Umiejętność Mana Leak natychmiast oszałamia niedźwiedzia Lone Druida, jeśli nie posiada many domyślnie. Użyj tego, by uratować siebie i sojuszników, którzy byli ścigani przez niedźwiedzia. Ciekawostki *Model Ezalora w grze Dota 2 sprawia, że jest kilka odniesień do Gandalfa, ikony postaci z serii książek "Władca Pierścieni". Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie lane support Kategoria:Postacie support Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych